


God only knows

by Prisca



Series: My Drabbles [57]
Category: Jeremiah (TV)
Genre: Double Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 15:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13592577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: Short after the Big Death Smith makes a fateful decision, but his plan ends differently than expected.





	God only knows

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: David Bowie Songs = God only knows

He felt weak, his body hurt, despite the thick blanket someone had put over him he couldn't stop shaking. Slowly he realized that he was still alive. 

But why? How could his plan go so terribly wrong? It had been so easy; the small bridge high over the lake; the endless fall, the hard impact on the cold water. A short moment of panic, finally peaceful silence. He sunk deeper into the darkness, no pain anymore, no hunger, no cold, no fear.

The door was opened; a woman stepped closer; a scarf covered her grey hair, she was old.  
„You are back.“

„I don't want to.“

„It wasn't your choice. God has decided to save you.“

God? He felt the urge to laugh. When God had ever existed, he had left the earth behind already a long time ago. 

„Why should he? He let it happen that so many good people die, men, women, children. My little sister, she was only six. My parents. My friends. It's no one around anymore who still cares for me.“

The woman bent her head and smiled.  
„God only knows the answer. I'm sure there is a reason why he wants you to live.“

**Author's Note:**

> written for: drabble_weekly (Dreamwidth)


End file.
